Winx on Earth
by toryviral
Summary: Bloom is having trouble with her Winx, Faragonda sends her and the rest of the winx to Gardenia Earth and enrol them at the local school. The Trix follow them. The winx are also having trouble with keeping their magic hidden and with the pixies, specialist, Blooms earth friend, the trix and a mad ex boy friend life is going to be pretty crazy, can Bloom and the winx handle it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

There were girls everywhere here, all over the schools ground, I'm concurred that I won't fit in here, I mean what if I lost my powers after fighting with those trolls? What if I'm not good enough to stay at Alfea?

"Come on Bloom everything will be fine stop worrying." Stella said grabbing my wrist and dragging to towards the magic gates.

Okay so I should probably explain what's going on here because it probably sounds like I'm crazy, okay well a few days ago I was just an ordinary Earth but when I was riding my bike with my rabbit Kiko and we stopped for a break Kiko came across and girl dressed like a fairy fighting this giant troll dude and some weird looking creatures, the fairy girl was losing the fight and without thinking I jumped in to save her only to have to troll grab me, I got mad and shouted at him to let me go and all of a sudden this red flash came out of nowhere and slammed the troll back into a tree forcing him to let go of me, then the fairy girl did something with her septa and this bright light came off it and wiped-out some of the weird looking creatures then she fall to the ground exhausted, the rest of the creatures turned towards me and jumped at me, I threw my hand out and yelled stop and another red flash happened and sent them fly back and hit the troll, he then said something and disappeared, the fairy girl got up then collapsed completely so I got her up and took her back to my adopted parent's house, where she slept for 24 hours and when she woke up she told me and my adopted parents her name was Stella, that she was a fairy and that I was also, so then she told us all about Aflea and that is where I am today.

"Name and ordain?" A lady said standing in front of the gates.

"Oh no she taking names!" I said.

"Oh don't worry, we'll just tell Ms Griselda the truth but I warn you now she is a major Bitch." Stella whispered as we stepped up to the teacher.

"Ah Miss Stella, I'm surprised to see you back after what happened last year." She said.

"What happened last year?" I asked Stella.

"It was nothing." She whispered back.

"And whom may you be?" Ms Griselda asked.

"Um hi, I'm Bloom." I said.

"Bloom? There's not Bloom on my list, I'm sorry but if you're not on the list you can't go here." She said.

"Please Ms Griselda, Bloom only discovered her powers a few days go when I was attacked on Earth by a troll and his goons." Stella said.

"She's from Earth?" Ms Griselda gasped.

"Um yes, is that a problem?" I asked.

"Let me go get Ms Faragonda." She said turning around and swiftly walking into the massive building then coming back a few minutes later with a elderly looking woman.

"That's Ms Faragonda, she is the best head mistress ever." Stella whispered.

"This is her Ms Faragonda, this is Bloom the girl from Earth I was telling you about." Ms Griselda said pointing at me.

"Hello Bloom I'm Ms Faragonda." The woman said.

"Um hello." I whispered back.

"Ms Griselda tells me you said you came from Earth." She said.

"Um yes that's right." I said.

"She has major Winx, you should have seen her when she jumped in front of that troll that was attacking me." Stella said.

"Is this true Bloom?" Ms Faragonda asked.

"Yes but I don't know how I did it, it just happened." I explain.

"I wish I could let you into this school but I'm afraid there is no open spots available." She said.

"Wait! Princess Varanda of Vallisto wanted me to give you this!" Stella said taking out and envelop and handing it to Ms Faragonda, she opened it and read it then nodded her head.

"It seems that Miss Varanda is being home schooled this year and wont be attending Alfea this year, you Bloom are every lucky, you can take Miss Veranda's place here." Miss Faragonda said.

"Oh thank you, thank you so much!" I said.

"Alright laddies gather round!" Ms Griselda.

After everyone had gathered around her she told us all the school rules then said to go off to our dorm rooms, Stella lead the way to her dorm and we found that I would be in the same dorm as her.

"Hey cool were in the same dorm together." Stella said.

"Thank god, I don't know if I could stand not knowing anyone in my dorm." I chuckled nervously.

"Don't be nervous, I'm sure everything will be fine." Stella said opening the door.

"Let's hope so." I said.

"Hello?" Someone asked coming from the room that had Varanda's name on it and someone else.

"Hi!" Stella said.

"Hi I'm Flora." The girls said coming out of the room.

"It looks like we will be sharing a room." I said.

"Oh so you must be Varanda?" She asked.

"No um you see Varanda is now being home schools so Mr Faragonda left me take her place, I'm Bloom." I said.

"Oh cool." She said.

"Hey! I'm Stella." Stella said.

"You're the girl that blow up that room aren't you?" Someone asked at the door.

"It was an accident!" Stella said.

"Okay well I'm Layla." The girl said.

"Hey next time you plan to blow something up, give us a warning to so we can help or run." A girl said standing in the door way.

"Whatever." Stella mumbled.

"I'm only teasing, hi I'm Musa." The girl said.

"If I may ask how you did blow up that room?" Another girl asked.

"I was trying to make a new shade of pink." Stella grumbled.

"Oh I take it, it didn't work? Oh and by the way I'm Tecna." The girl said, Stella shook her head.

"It looks like everyone in this dorm is here now, why don't we all introduce ourselves and say something about us." I suggested.

"Sure, let's go sit down." Musa said walking over to sofas.

"I'll go first, I'm Stella Princess of Solaria, I'm the fairy of the shining sun." Stella said.

"Musa your turn."

"Okay I'm Musa and my home planet is Melody and I'm the fairy of music, okay someone else please go." Musa said.

"I'll go, I'm Flora and my home planet is Linphea, I'm the fairy of nature." Flora said.

"Guess I'm next, I'm Tecna and my home planet is Zenith, I'm the fairy of Technology." Tecna said.

"My turn, I'm Layla Princess of Andros, I'm the fairy of waves and this is Piff my bonded pixie." Layla said pointing at the sleeping baby pixie in her lap.

"Okay bloom your turn." Flora said.

"Okay well I'm Bloom and I come from Earth." I said.

"Wow you really come from Earth?" Tecna asked.

"Yep." I said as something started grabbing at my pants, I looked down and saw Kiko tugging on them making his funny noises, I picked him up.

"Oh and this is Kiko, have had him since I can remember." I said patting his head.

"His so cute!" Flora said.

Kiko made a funny noise and put his paws on his hips and glared at her.

"Come on Kiko that was a complement." I said scratching the top of his head, he looked me the jumped of my lap and bounced off to mine and Flora's room.

"Hey you guys want to grab a pizza from Magix?" Stella asked.

"I'm good but you guys go ahead, I'm going to go for a run." I lied.

"Okay, come on if we hurry we can catch the next bus." Stella said, every got up and walked out the door, I went into my room and fell onto my bed, I hadn't been able to feel an magic since the troll attack Stella and I at my adopted parents out, I think I might of lost, what did Stella call it? Winx? Yeah, I think I might have lost my Winx that or I never had it to begin with, maybe I should ask Miss Faragonda. I got of my bed and walked to her office, i was about to know when the door opened and Miss Faragonda was standing there.

"Oh um hi Miss Faragonda." I said making a small waving motion.

"Hello Bloom is there something I could help you with?" She asked.

"Well yeah." I said.

"Come in and sit down." She said stepping aside to let me in, I went and sat in one of the comfy chairs in front of her desk while she sat down in the big one behind it.

"Now what can I do for you?" She asked.

"I think I may have lost my Winx or I never had it in the first place, I haven't felt anything since I meet Stella." I said.

"Bloom you must understand that a fairy cannot simply lose her winx and if you didn't have any winx you wouldn't be sitting in my office because the barrier surrounding the school keeps any non-magical creatures from getting in." She said.

"Then why can't I fell anything? Why can't I transform like the others?" I asked.

"You must believe in yourself that you are a true fairy and you must prove it." She said.

"But I do believe in myself." I replied.

"But it's not enough to just believe you must prove it." She said.

"Maybe I'm not cut out to be a fairy." I said.

"I know this is stressful for you Bloom being at a new school and learning new things and that maybe the reason you haven't been able to transform." She said.

"Then how about I go back to Earth for a term but every second day after school I come back here and catch up on what I missed." I subjected.

"That could work but I would have to send a few other students who can transform with you." She said nodding her head.

"I could taking my roommates, Stella, Tecna, Musa, Flora and Layla." I said.

"Where would you all stay?" She asked.

"In the dorm rooms at the school." I said.

"Okay, I'll see what I can do to get you all in but it could take a few days and you're going to have to see if the girls will go with you." She said, I nodded and got up and went back to my room, the girls still weren't back to I decided that I would go for a jog. I changed my shoes and left, I found this really neat place and sat down for a while then thought I better get back, by the time I got back the girls were all sitting around with a few shopping bags and a box labelled pizza.

"Hey girls." I said.

"Where have you been we have been here for fifteen minutes?" Stella said, I looked up at the clock, it was 9:30pm, maybe I had stayed at that place longer then I thought.

"Sorry I had to speak with Miss Faragonda before I went for a jog and that took longer than I thought." I said.

"Oh, what did you have to talk to her about?" Flora asked in a caring voice.

"It was about my winx, she is sending me back to Earth." I said.

"What? But why?" Everyone asked.

"It's just for a term and I will be coming back ever second day after school to catch up on things I have missed." I said.

"I'm coming to then!" Stella shouted, everyone else said so to.

"I was hoping you would say that because Miss Faragonda is already arrange for us to get into the school and live in the dorm rooms." I smiled.

"Sweet when do we leave?"

"I don't know she said it might take a few days." I said.

"Let's not talk about it anymore and get some sleep." Flora said.

"Agreed, night girls." We all went off to our separate beds a fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The next morning I got a call from my three friends back home.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Where the hell are you?" Steph yelled.

"Oh hey midget." I said.

"Don't hey midget me, where the hell are you? Schools about to start!" She said, there was movement on the other end of the line.

"Mutt you better get your ass in the school gates now or I will personally come get you and drag your ass here." Sarah yelled.

"I wish I could pixie but I can't and nor can you come get me, I had to make an emergency trip to my nans house." I said.

"Then why is your mum at work then?" She asked.

"It's the nan on my dad's side." I said.

"Oh." She said, there was more movement.

"Hey Lea." Jackie said.

"Hey, please tell pixie not to kill anyone while I'm gone? I'll back in a few days hopefully, my parents just have to work a few things out with the school." I said.

"No promises, she is already choking the midget." She laughed.

"Oh god, go save her before pixie rips out her throat." I laughed.

"Okay, talk to you later."

I hung up then shook my head and laughed then realised everyone was watching me.

"Who was that?" Stella asked.

"That? That was my three friends from back home." I said.

"Is the one you called pixie, is she a pixie? Is she your bonded pixie?" Layla asked.

"No she's human, I just call her Pixie." I said.

"So what did they want?" Tenca asked.

"To see where I was, I'm "missing" school back on earth right now." I explained.

"Oh makes some sense I guess."

"Hey girls I have to take piff back to Pixie Village for a while." Layla said.

"Hey do you think we could come?" Flora asked.

"Sure come on lets go." Layla said leading us, we had to walk there because I couldn't transform yet. When we got there, there was pixies flying around everywhere.

"Hey everyone, I brought a few friends hope you don't mind!" Layla said has a few pixies crashed into her for hugs.

"Guys this is Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna. Girls this is Lockette, Amora, Chatter, Tune and Digit.

"Hi." I said waving a little, the pixie called Lockette flew over to me and smiled and then it was like it was just the two of us there, then she flew into my arms and I wrapped them around her.

"I knew it was you!" She yelled happily.

"What do you mean you knew it was me?" I asked.

"You're my bonded fairy!" She said.

"Really? That is so cool but hold on, I haven't transformed yet, wouldn't that effect it?" I asked.

"Nope, it's a pixie job to help its bonded fairy with their powers." She said.

"Oh okay." I looked over at the others and see they have all bonded with one of the pixie.

"This is so cool, now we all have a bonded pixie." Layla cheered.

"So what happens when we go to earth? We might be there for a while." Stella asked.

"Well because were come back every second day I think they would be able to come." Layla said.

"Cool." We all said as my phone rang again, I looked at the caller ID and growled.

"I need to take this be right back." I said walking away from the group and answering the phone.

"What do you want?" I hissed into the phone.

"You can't still be mad at me babe!" Brighton said, my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me.

"You cheated on me! Of course I'm still mad you jerk! And don't call me babe!" I yelled so loud the girls and the pixies probably heard.

"It was a miss understanding, please let me explain!" He begged.

"I caught you making out with Mitiz and that's all there is to explain, now stoping calling me!" I yelled then hung up the phone and walked back to the girls.

"Who and what was all the yelling?" Lockette asked.

"No one don't worry, hey Tec do you think you can block this number?" I asked, Lockette was still giving me a funny look.

"Sure thing." She said taking my phone, doing a few things to it then handing it back.

"Thanks, now we should probably get back to school, Faragonda might have news on when we leave." I said, they all nodded and we began walking back with our bonded pixies, when we got back Miss Faragonda was outside waiting for us.

"Ah girls your back, I have some good news and some great news." She said.

"Give us the good news first." Stella said.

"The good news is that you will be leaving for earth tonight and starting at Blooms school tomorrow." She said.

"And the great news?" Flora asked.

"I have convinced the school to put you all in the same dorm room and classes, except for one." She said.

"Oh cool but what do you mean we won't be in the same class for one class?" Musa asked.

"She means the electives, you choose the class, I put down drama and sport and rec for this term, but there is also media which is taking photos and Photoshop, food tech which is preparing food and cooking, ICT technology stuff is working with technology, music which is both instrumental and singing, agriculture which is looking after animals, there's a cloths designing class, economics, there's a writing class and art classes." I explained.

"You will all be taking the drama class as for the other one I had to choose for you, Flora you will be doing agriculture, Musa you will be doing music, Stella you will be doing the cloths designing, Tecna you will be doing ICT, Layla you're doing Sport and rec and Bloom you have already chosen yours." Faragonda said.

"Okay we should go pack." I said.

"Yes, meet me at my office ready to go by 6." She said.

"Okay." We all agreed, we went back to our dorms and got packing once we had down it was 5:30 so we went and got a snack after that we walked around a bit then head to Miss Faragondas office, when we got there she was ready and waiting for us, she teleported us and the pixies into the ally next to my adopted parents' house, we walked up the steps and knocked, when the door opened there was Mick standing there.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Trix prov.

The Trix watched as the fairies walked back from wherever they had been, they got closer as the fairies walked into their school to meet Miss Faragonda waiting for them, the Trixs listened into the convocation, once it ended they turned around and head back to Cloud Tower.

"So the fairy's are heading to earth, do they really think going there is going to stop us from taking Stella's ring?" Icy asked.

"What are we going to do?" Stormy asked.

"We're going to follow them to earth and made them hand over the ring." Darcy laughed.

"And then we will rule over the magic dimension." Icy said.

The Trix got to Cloud Tower and yelled for their servant Knut.

"Knut we're going on a trip to earth." Icy said

"Yes Icy." Knut said.

"So when we get to Earth?" Darcey asked.

"We force those loser fairies into giving us Stella's ring." Icy laughed wickedly.

The Trixs flew back to Alfea and waited, when they saw the fairies in Miss Faragondas office they teleported themselves to Earth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Bloom Pov

"Dad!" I yelled throwing my arms around him when he opened the door.

"Bloom!" He said picking me up, he set me down and let us inside.

"Miss Faragonda rang and told us everything." Mum said.

"Bloom who are they?" Lockette asked.

"Lockette these are my adopted parents." I said looking up at her.

"Um Bloom who are you talking to?" Dad asked.

"You can't see them?" I asked.

"See who?" He asked.

"The pixies!" I said, my parent's just shook their heads.

"Maybe it's because there non magical creatures." Layla said.

"Maybe, anyway we're going to head over to the school." I said.

"Okay where are your bags? I'll drive them over." Dad said.

"No thanks dad it all in our pockets." I said, he gave me a weird look.

"Magic dad." I laughed.

"Oh okay well go on you don't want to be late." Dad said.

"Okay bye!" I said waving as we walked out the door.

"Okay guys no magic here, okay?" I asked as we walked.

"Why not?" Stella whined.

"Because people here aren't used to it or seeing flying girl." I said.

"Okay, we promise we won't use any unless it and emergency like the Trix or something." Flora promised, the others nodded and agreed, we got to the school boarding house, un-miniaturised our bags then knocked on the door, it opened and one of the boarder stuff stepped out with a smile on her face.

"You must be the new boarders and bloom is back, follow me." She said, we followed her in and up the stairs to our room.

"This is your room, you can do it up with furniture as long as you pay for it and you don't paint the walls." She said.

"Thank you." I nodded.

"Dinner will be at 8, get settled in then come down." She smiled walking away.

"Okay so who is going where?" Stella asked.

"Well I say we having like back at Alfea, Stella, Layla? You two fine sharing a room?" I asked.

"Sure." They both nodded.

"So what do we do now?" Chatta asked.

"Well let's get our rooms settled." I said, we all nodded and walking into our rooms, Flora and I began unpacking our bags and putting our stuff into the wardrobe, we when finished we sat down and talked for a bit and learnt more about our pixies, when we heard Stella scream we jumped up and ran into her room, Musa and Tenca where already there.

"Stella what's wrong?" I asked looking at her.

"There's a snake in the wardrobe!" She yelled, I walked over to her wardrobe to find Spot the dorm house snake that thought it was a dog curled up in the corner, I started laughing and everyone looked at me like I was mental.

"Come here Spot." I said patting my legs, he looked up then slithered up my leg then wrapped himself around my arm.

"Ew way are you touching it? It could bite you." Stella yelled.

"Everyone this is Spot, he is the dorm house pet, he is harmless." I smiled patting his head.

"Gross get it out." She said.

"Come on we can go down stairs and I'll give him to Kim." I said, the girls nodded and we walked down stairs, I looked around for Kim and spotted her in the corner reading a book, the girls and I walked over to her.

"Hey Kim, look who I found hiding in my room." I said, Kim looked up and smiled.

"I was wondering where he had gotten, I hope he didn't scare anyone of you." She said looking at the others.

"Not at all, Kim meet my new friends Stella, Flora, Layla, Musa and Tecna." I said pointing to them, she waved and offered for us to sit with her.

"I'm glad your back Bloom, someone has to control your three friend." She said.

"I'm only here for a term while my parents arrange for me to go to a boarding school overseas." I lied.

"Why are they sending you away?" She asked.

"They think it will be good for me or something, so what did they do this time?" I laughed.

"Steph almost blew up one of the science rooms, Jackie tried to snap someone's neck and Sarah she was throwing things at people again." Kim laughed.

"Sound like someone we know." Everyone said.

"It wasn't my fault! The stupid teach should have warned us that stuff could blow up a room." Stella said.

"Aw don't worry Stella we're only teasing." Musa laughed.

"Hey I got to go I have to sneak out to go meet Jaz at the golf course." Kim said.

"Ohh you guys still together? Congratulation." I said.

"Yeah, she is great." She said.

"I told you so." I laughed.

"Whatever." She said, she put her arm out and Spot wrapped himself around her arm.

"Cya, you two have fun!" I said waving good bye.

"Kim seems nice." Flora said.

"Yeah she is." I said.

"When she said the "she is great" did she mean he?" Tenca asked.

"No Jaz is a girl." I said.

"Oh look who it is, its Bloom." Someone said from behind me, I turned around and saw Mitizi standing there with her two friends Darma and Sally.

"Oh Hi Mitzi, meet the Winx Club, Stella, Flora, Tecna, Musa Layla and myself." I said, the girls looked at me with surprise on their faces.

"That's nice, listen I'm having a Halloween party tomorrow after school and you're invited, you can bring these people along as well, wear something decent." She said handing a invitation card then turning and walking away.

"What's Halloween?" Flora asked.

" Halloween or Hallowe'en ("All Hallows' Evening") also known as All Hallows' Eve, is a yearly celebration observed in a number of countries on 31 October, the eve of the Western Christian feast of All Hallows' Day. It initiates the tritium of Hallowmas, the time in the liturgical year dedicated to remembering the dead, including saints (hallows), martyrs, and all the faithful departed believers. According to many academic scholars, All Hallows' Eve is a Christianised feast initially influenced by Celtic harvest festivals, with possible pagan roots, particularly the Gaelic Samhain. Other academic scholars maintain that it originated independently of Samhain and has solely Christian roots. According to a Christian source, Halloween has Christian roots and pagan roots.

Typical festive Halloween activities include trick-or-treating (or the related "guising" or "trunk-or-treating"), attending costume parties, decorating, carving pumpkins into jack-o'-lanterns, lighting bonfires, apple bobbing, visiting haunted attractions, playing pranks, telling scary stories, and watching horror films. Because many Western Christian denominations encourage, although no longer require, abstinence from meat on All Hallows' Eve, the tradition of eating certain vegetarian foods for this vigil day developed, including the consumption of apples, colcannon, cider, potato pancakes, and soul cakes." Tecna said, looking it up on her pocket laptop.

"But it's mostly dressing up in costumes, going trick or treating or going to a costume party." I said.

"So what's with the group name?" Layla asked.

"I don't know, I guess it's for quick references, we don't have to call ourselves the Winx Club it was just at the top if my head at the time." I said.

"We like it." The pixies said.

"Yeah so do I, everyone else agree on the Winx Club?" Layla asked looking around at each of us, we all nodded.

"Winx Club it is!" Layla smiled, just then a pixie flow in standing on a pit of paper.

"Livy!" The pixies yelled flying over to the pixie.

"Hey guys Miss Faragonda wants to speak with you." She said.

"Let's head back to our room." Tecna said, we nodded, we got up and walked back to our dorm, we didn't see the flouting card following us, got to our room and sat on the sofas while Tecna got her laptop set, she sat down and Faragonda popped up on the screen.

"Ah girls I see you arrived safely, now tomorrow after school you will come back to Alfea and collect your homework then head to your Halloween party." She said, I decided not to ask how she knew about the party.

"Okay, where at Alfea will we get it from?" I asked.

"Griselda will be waiting for you in the court yard, I must go know." She said.

"Bye!" We all waved then she was gone, the game card that had followed us fluttered down on to the table and another pixie popped up from it.

"Jolly!" Livy said flying down and hugging the pixie.

"Livy!" Jolly said.

"How did you find us? What are you doing here?" Livy asked.

"I followed your magic trail, I came because after you left I read the cards and I saw travellers, the frightened deer and the three faceless sisters!" Jolly said.

"Not to sound not concurred but can all pixies read cards?" I asked.

"No, only me the pixie of Fortune-telling." She said.

"Wait the pixie of fortune telling? Is that like your power or something?" Stella asked.

"The pixie are sort of like us, they have their own kind of personal power, like Stella is the fairy of the shining sun, Musa is the fairy of Musa and so on, it's the same with the pixies, Amore is the Pixie of love, Chatta is the pixie of gossip/chatter, Tune is the pixie of edict, Piff is the pixie of sweet dreams, Digits the pixie of Nanotechnology, Lockette is the pixie of portals and Livy is the pixie of messages." Layla explained.

"Cool." Stella said as loud banging began on our door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so you remember the phone call Bloom received from three angry girls? Well know you get to really meet them, heads up there crazier than you think. This is just the beginning of the crazy those three bring.**

Chapter 5.

"O oh." I whispered to myself.

"Bloom open this door right now or I will get Steph to break it down!" Sarah yelled from the other side of the door, I stood up and walked over to it, I opened it and was hit in the face, I stumbled back and rubbed it.

"I don't know if I deserved that." I chuckled, the Winx looked at little worried.

"Bloom!" The girls screamed throwing themselves at me.

"Hey girls." I laughed, they let go and stepped back.

"We heard you were back but you had transferred out of our dorm, why?" Steph asked, Lockette came and sat on my shoulder and whispered in my ear.

"Are they always like this?" She asked, I slightly nodded my head.

"I just had to okay, just believe that for whatever reason I did, it was because I had to." I said.

"But why?" Jackie whined.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry." I said, they nodded then realised we weren't alone in the room, Sarah stepped closer and tugged on my sleeve.

"Who are they?" She asked.

"Girls meet the Winx, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna and Layla, Winx meet my best friend Steph, Sarah and Jackie." I introduced everyone.

"Hi nice to meet you all." Jackie waved.

"I don't trust them." Steph growled at them crossing her arms.

"I love their cloths!" Sarah squealed.

"Why thank you." Stella said.

Sarah then seemed to remember something and turned to look at me.

"So is your nan okay?" She asked.

"What? Oh yeah she is." I replied, there was the bell that sounded to head to our dorms.

"Looks like it's time to go, nice meeting you." The girls waved and walked out.

"Okay Jolly what did those card you mention mean?" I asked.

"That youthful travellers are in danger and there a cruel trick is waiting for them." Jolly said.

"So we should be careful?" I asked.

"Yes very." Jolly nodded.

"We should go to bed we have first day of classes, night girls." Musa said, we agreed and went to our separate beds, Flora and the pixies fell asleep quickly but I couldn't even get close to, I just kept feeling bad about lying to every even the Winx, I kicked of my blanket and walked into the living room where the lights had just flicked on, I walked out and saw Layla and Piff were sitting on the sofa, Layla was just sitting there staring at nothing while Piff was asleep.

"Want some company?" I asked, she looked up and nodded, I went and sat next to her.

"Can't sleep either?" I asked, she nodded.

"You want to talk about it?" I asked, I could tell she wanted to but was holding back.

"You can trust me, I'm always here if you need to talk." I said, she looked at me and smiled.

"I've never been one to have friends, I was always too busy learning to be a proper princess and now that I'm here and have you and the Winx, I feel like I don't belong." She said.

"You do and now you have five friends who care about you and don't care how proper you are." I said putting an arm around her and hugging her.

"Thanks Bloom, so why can't you sleep? It's not because of me is it?" She asked.

"No it's not your fault, I just feel guilty for lying." I signed.

"It was the right thing to do." Layla said.

"I know but every soon I will have to leave and go back to Alfea and I won't be able to see them as much." I said.

"If we were allowed to tell them we would but we can't and you will see them again, just because you moved away and got new friends doesn't mean you have forgotten about your other best friends." Layla said

"Thanks." I said.

"No offence but I still don't think I will be able to sleep." She said.

"Then I will stay up with you." I said.

"You don't have to do that for me." She said.

"But I want to, no Winx left behind." I said, she smiled.

"Hey do you want to practises that exercise Wizgiz showed us?" She asked.

"But we're not allowed to use magic!" I said.

"But we are in our room with no one around, it's only a little bit of magic and it will be good for you." She said.

"Okay." I said, she got up and grabbed a mirror, she hand it to me and I focused on changing my hair colour, after a minuet it still hadn't worked, I stopped concentrating and looked at Layla.

"Keep trying." She said, after what seemed like minuets the rest of the winx walked out of their rooms just as I turned my hair blue.

"Bloom you did it!" Stella said.

"Wow did you two stay up all night?" Flora asked, Layla and I looked at each other than at the clock and realised that it was 7:30 am, we then looked back at each other and started laughing.

"I guess we did, but hey we both got something out of it, now how do I turn my hair back?" I asked.

"Same way." Flora said, I nodded and then concentrated and turned my hair back to it's naturally colour.

"Good job Bloom." Layla said as the pixies flew out of our rooms.

"Morning pixies." She said.

"Morning everyone, Bloom did you stay up all night?" Lockette asked, I nodded.

"Bloom! You need a good night sleep to be ready for anything." She said.

"I know but I was able to change my hair colour, so that has to be a good thing!" I said.

"Even so." She said.

"Let get changed and go down a get breakfast, I'm starving!" Stella groaned, we nodded, got dressed then went down stairs to the kitchen where everyone was sitting down eating, we got our food and did the same, after we finished we all left to walked to the school, we got there and I showed everyone around, which classes we would probably be in, we head to the office to grab our timetables.

"Okay so we have double Drama first." Tecna said.

"Awesome." I grinned, the bell rang, and we walked to PCG, went we got there I took one look at the teachers face and knew he was glad to have me back.

"Bloom so good to see you, can you please tell Steph to stop trying to blow up the school every chance she gets." He said, obviously not seeing the pixies sitting on the Winx shoulders and Lockette sitting on my head

"Sure thing Mr Monty, Sir these are the new students." I said gesturing to the Winx's, they waved slightly.

"Ah yes, now please introduce yourselves to the class." Sir said, the girls looked at me, I could tell they wanted me to do it, I nodded.

"Okay, this is Stella, she loves fashion and she loves to design her own cloths." I said pointing to her.

"It is rude to point young lady." Tune said, the Winx started to laugh the class and sir looked at us funny.

"You forgot something Bloom, she also a total drama queen." Musa said covering.

"I am not." Stella said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Moving on laddies." Sir said.

"Okay, next is Flora, she loves nature and back at her home she has a massive garden all to herself." I said gesturing to Flora.

"Much better." Tune said approving.

"Next is Musa, she loves music and has an amazing voice." I said, Musa sort of blushed.

"Next is Tecna, she is a technology master but she is also a really great friend when you need one." I said, she looked up at me a smiled and mouthed thanks, I nodded and moved onto Layla.

"Next is Layla, she loves do to physical exercise and its the best at any sports." I said.

"What about yourself Bloom?" Sir asked.

"You all know who I am." I said.

"But you have changed, you never liked to talk in front of the class then you go away and when you come back your confidence has grown." Sir said.

"Doesn't mean I've change." I said.

"Tell us about yourself!" Sir said, just as I was about to start talking there was a knock on the class room door and three other new students walked in, there was something about them that was familiar, I looked at the Winx to see if they noticed as well.

"Bloom the pixies and I feel a dark energy coming of those three." Lockette said, I slightly nodded to let her know that I understood.

"Sorry we're late los... Sir." The girl with light brown hair, in a blue and red t-shirt with a blue skirt said.

"Yeah we got lost in this stup..." The girl next her with black hair and a long sleeve purple tank top and purple pants said.

"Yes the itio... Lady in the office accidentally sent us in the wrong direction." The third girl with blonde hair and short sleeve blue tank top with a vest and blue shorts said.

"That's alright girls come to the front and introduce yourselves." Sir said, the three of them walked past us, the blonde glared at me as she walked past, okay then?

"Hi, I'm Ivy and I like to read." The girl who had glared at me said.

"I'm Dorris and I also like to read." The one with black hair said.

"I'm Sophie, I like walking around in cool weather." The one with the brown hair said.

"Nice to meet you all please have a seat." Sir said, we took our seats and sir did the role then the bell rang to go to first class, we walked to the drama room and waited for our teacher, when she got there she let us in, introduced the Winx and then we got started, we started with some warm up games then started working in groups to creative a performance, the Winx, Pixies and I were sitting in one of the corners working out a few things, Lockette was sitting on head.

"Bloom I still don't trust those three girls." She said.

"I know and the others and I agree that this is something fishy about them." I whispered back and the others nodded.

"What are we going to do? What if their witches in disguise?" Lockette asked worried.

"Why would witches come to earth?" Musa asked.

"Why do witches do anything?" I asked back.

"Hey guys, not to alarm you or anything but one of the girls over there keeps looking over toward us but not looking at us but more the Pixies." Layla said pointing over to the group sitting in the opposite corner, were Roxy was sitting looking at us, I waved slightly and she turned away embarrassed that she had been caught staring.

"That's Roxy, when we were younger she always tried to make me believe that her mother was a fairy, I never believed her but now I'm not too sure." I whispered.

"Should we confront her about it?" Musa asked.

"It would be the logical this to do." Tecna said nodding.

"I'll talk to her after class with Lockette." I said, they nodded and we got back to our performance, after class had finished I walked over to Roxy with Lockette on my shoulder.

"Hey Roxy." I said, she turned around and smiled.

"Hey Bloom, is this your bonded pixie?" She asked.

"You can see her?" I asked.

"I told you, my mum is a Fairy and now you are." She smiled.

"How did you?" I asked.

"Easy, my mum told me that you and your friends were fairies as well, I couldn't believe it when she said your name because we have known each other for so long but mum also said that you were followed here by three witches." She frowned.

"Come with me Roxy this is important." I said, we walked over to the Winx who were waiting for us.

"Winx this is Roxy, Emily this is Stella, Musa Tecna, Flora and Layla and the Pixies, Amore, Tune, Digit, Chatter, Piff and Lockette." I said introducing everyone.

"Winx Roxy can see the pixies and knows our little secret and she also knows that we were followed by three witches." I said.

"Ivy, Dorris and Sophie?" Layla asked, Emily nodded.

"We told you we felt a dark energy coming off them!" Lockette said jumping up and down on my head.

"I know, I just wanted to make sure." I said.

"How do we deal with it?" Flora asked.

"Well first off I actually need to become a fairy." I said.

"Right, how about some training?" Layla asked.

"Oh you won't need to train because you won't be alive to do so." Someone said.

We all turned around to see Ivy, Dorris and Sophie standing there, the Winx got into a fighting stance while I ducked, grabbed Roxy and the Pixies and pulled them into a safe place with a wall against our backs.

"Sisters, lets show this dorks some real power." Ivy said, the three witches began to glow then they had transformed into Icy, Darcey and Stormy, the witches who had attacked Stella with the troll.

"Shouldn't you three be in a cave somewhere?" Stella snickered.

"Shouldn't you fairies be under a stone?" Icy laughed which turned into a gasp as one of Stella Sun Burst flew straight at her, Icy dodged it but it hit Darcey and throw her back against the wall, she stood up and shook it off before joining her sisters again, Icy then sent small icy daggers, which hit Stella knocking her unconscious.

"Stella!" The winx and I cried out, I ran into the fight, picked Stella up and she transformed back into her normal cloths and carried here back to where I had been hiding with Roxy, I put her down then turn to see the rest of the Winx being knocked out, Icy was just about to crush all of them with a massive clump of icy but I ran distracted her making the icy disappear.

"I can't and won't let you hurt me friend!" I shouted at her.

"Aw look sisters the pathetic Earth girl who isn't even a fairy is trying to protect her friend, give up Earth Girl, you're powerless against us, without your little friends to help you your nothing." Icy crackled.

"No! I'm not pathetic, I'm not powerless! I'm a fairy! And I'm going to stop you witches from ever hurting my friends again!" I shouted, I began to feel tingles all over my body and then I'm in the air flying.

"What! She's a bloody fairy too!" Icy shouted, she threw icy daggers and me, I dodged and sent a fireball straight at her, throwing her into a wall knocking her out.

"Let's get out of here!" Darcey said as her and Stormy grabbed a waking up groggy Icy and disappeared, I fell onto the ground and laid down on my back.

"Bloom you transformed and defeated those witches!" Lockette said flying over to sit on my chest.

"I'm so proud of you!" She said.

"Thanks, we have to wake up the others!" I said as I transformed out of my fairy form.

"Don't worry the pixie are waking them up now." Lockette said, I closed my eyes and sighed, I finally transformed, it felt so awesome to fly, I opened my eyes and saw Roxy leaning over

"Hey Bloom play died when the girls wake up!" She grinned, I nodded and closed my eyes again but not before seeing Lockette grin then bring on fake tears as did the other pixies and Roxy.

"Hey girls, what you are you crying? We're all fine." I heard Layla said.

"Hey where's Bloom?" Stella asked, I heard movement then a scream.

"Bloom! What happened to her?" Stella screamed.

"The witches, I think they... They killed her." Roxy said.

"No!" The winx shouted.

"She can't be died, she just found out she's a fairy!" Musa cried, something wet hit my face.

"Aw gross what was that." I faked a groan jumping up and wiping the liquid off my face.

"Bloom!" I had five bodies slam into me at once, I'll glad I was on the floor at this point or I would of got squashed, or well swashed more than I was already.

"We thought you were dead!" Stella cried.

"I was just resting, kicking those witches ass was hard." I said.

"What do you mean?" Stella asked.

"See any witches?" I asked, Stella and the winx shook their heads.

"That's because I knocked out Icy and the other two ran off scared carrying her." I smiled.

"How?"

"Well after you guys got knocked out, Icy was about to drop an ice bolder on you, I ran out and stopped her, she started to say I was powerless and a pathetic earth girl, I said I wasn't, that I was a fairy then I transformed, shot icy with some kind of fire ball, knocked her out and know we're here." I said.

"You transformed awesome!" Everyone cheered, the bell rang saying recess was over, time to get to class.

"Come on or we will be late." I said.

For the rest of the day we stayed quiet about what happened this morning until we could talk to Miss Faragonda about it, when the day was over we went back to our dorm, put our stuff away then went down to the dorm house office and said we weren't going to be back until tomorrow morning which thankfully was a Saturday, the boarding stuff agreed and we walked to my home, once we were there Stella used her ring to teleport us to Alfea, waiting for us in the court yard was indeed Miss Griselda.

"Girls here is your homework, have it done by the next time you come." She said, we nodded and I asked.

"Would it be possible for us to speak to Miss Faragonda, it is important."

"I will take you to her." She nodded, she led the Winx and me to Miss F's office and knocked, Miss F opened to door letting us in.

"Miss Faragonda we need to talk to you, we were attacked today by three witches Icy, Darcey and Stormy, we think they followed us to earth to try and kill us." I said.

"I take it the girls defeated them while Bloom made sure no one saw?" Miss F asked.

"Actually no, at first I was hiding with the pixies protecting Roxy who knows about Magixs and us because her mother is a fairy but then the Winx got knocked out." I started to explain.

"Who are the Winx?" Miss Griselda asked.

"Us, we made up a group name." I said, she nodded.

"Continue." Miss F said.

"Well, yeah, the Winx all got knocked out and I ran out and stopped Icy from killing them then I transformed and knocked her out." I said.

"You transformed?" Miss F asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing this means we will be coming back to Alfea soon?" I asked.

"Indeed, every soon if you girls are being targeted by witches." She said.

"Okay."

"Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Miss F asked.

"No that's all, we better get going, we have a party to get to." Stella said, Miss F nodded and the Winx turned and walked towards the door, when they noticed I hadn't followed they turned around.

"I'll meet you's outside I have to ask Miss Faragonda something." I asked.

They nodded and walked out, as did Miss Griselda.

"Bloom?" Miss Faragonda asked.

"Miss I can't lie to my friends, we tell each other everything but now it's like I go way for a week and when I come back I have moved out of our dorm into another one with 5 new people." I said.

"What are you asking?" Miss F asked.

"Can I tell my friends please? I hate disappointing and lying to them." I sighed.

"Bloom do you want to know why we don't tell non magical people about fairies?" Miss F asked.

"Is it because they could expose us and could hunt us down and capture us for their greedy needs?" I asked.

"That is one of the reason yes, we us to be open about being fairies every far back." She began.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Some of them began to realise that they could harness our powers and use them with evil intentions." She said.

"My friends wouldn't do that." I said.

"They might not but if they were even to accidently tell someone then it could get out and then we would have a problem." She said.

"Please miss? You can trust them not to tell, please?" I begged.

"Okay you may tell them but if they tell anyone it's up to you to fix it." She said in a stern voice.

"Thank you miss and don't worry they won't tell." I said.

"Good now go before you're late to the party." She said. I nodded and left, I found the others in the courtyard waiting for me.

"What did you have to talk to Miss Faragodna about?" Stella asked.

"I was just letting her know that I was going to tell my friends what's going one." I said.

"Oh, okay, now let's go!" She said.

"Guy we forgot something." Musa said.

"What that?"

"Costumes it's a costume party!" Musa said.

"Don't worry I have that covered." I grinned, we huddled into a circle then unhandled and transformed into our fairy forms, Stella turned her ring into a stuff and teleported us to my parents house, I opened the door, said hello to mum and dad then walked up to my room and grabbed the cloaks that I had in my wardrobe and left to head to the party, got to the address and I had to look again to make sure it was the right place, the house was three stories high and looked like it was about to fall on itself.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Flora asked.

"It say this address, let's go knock." I asked, I walked up to the door and knocked, the door opened and a girl dressed as a maid was there.

"Um hi were here for Mitiz party." I said showing her the invites.

"Follow me." She nodded and walked into the house, we floored her into a room full of people, we walked over to two people.

"Is Mitiz here?" I asked.

"What's it to you?" The girl asked.

"Okay then…" I said as Mitiz started walking down the stairs.

"Bloom I'm so glad you could come." She said with a slight smirk which turned into a frown.

"I thought I told you to wear something nice, what are you supposed to be? Monks?" She asked.

"Sweaty put your sunglasses on." Stella said.

"Why would I…" Mitiz began to ask as we took off our robes of reviling our fairy "costumes", there was collective gasps and then everyone was around us complementing and asking how we did the wings.

"It's a secret." Flora said.

We walked around and partied a little then person who had let us in came around with drinks she called Bloody Mary, I took two and Flora grabbed one.

"Let go see if we can make a new friend with this." I said, Flora nodded as Mitiz walked past and pulled one of my wings making me spill one of the drinks and shattering the glass.

"Aw that's to bad, nothing stain more than a Bloody Mary." She giggled and she walked off.

"Here lets show Mitiz a trick." Stella said coming up beside me, she waved her hands in front of where the stain was and it vanished, Mitiz screamed somewhere behind us, we turned around and found Mitiz dress was covered in the drink.

"Who did this?" She yelled, I covered me mouth to stop the giggles from escaping but Mitiz saw and stomped over to us.

"You did this! Didn't you?" She shouted.

"How could I when I was nowhere near you." I said.

She screeched with rage and stomped up stairs, Stella and I burst into giggles as Flora came over with Tecna, Musa and Layla.

"I'm too scared to ask." Musa said shaking her head.

"Where the pixies?" I asked.

"Digit saw something outside so they went to check it out." Tecna said as a scream came from upstairs and the girl who had let us in came running towards us.

"What happened?" I asked.

"It's Mitiz she need you." The girl said.

"Let's go." I said, we run up stairs and into a room where Mitiz was laying on a bed.

"Bloom is that you?" She asked.

"Yeah its me, what happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost." I said with a slight chuckle.

"That's because I did!" She cried.

"What are you talking about? Ghost aren't real." I lied knowing there is ghosts in the forest next to Alfea.

"They are…" She said going into a full story about four sisters who once lived her bla, bla, bla, some guy wanted to destroy the house and the youngest sister went missing so apparently every year on Halloween the three sisters come back to the house looking for the fourth sister and they kill someone to avenge her, or so Mitiz says, she also said that when they walk past mirrors they break and that's what happened to the mirror in the room we are in which is smashed.

"Okay Mitiz we will go have a look around." I said, the Winx and I left the room and went down stairs, just as we got to the bottom stairs everyone screamed, all the mirrors in the room shattered.

"Tecna any idea's what just happened?" Stella asked.

"Wiring under the bottom step." I replied cutting off Tecna before she could talk.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Mitiz does this every party, see the wire just beside the bottom step? There is a presser plate, I heard about it last year when Mitiz tricked some girl into believe she was going to die." I said.

"She is a real witch isn't she?" Musa asked.

"Not as much as the Trix but yes she is." I laughed.

"We should teach her a lesson in trying to mess with the Winxs." Musa said.

"I agree but let's play along and give her a little taste of her own medicine." I replied.

"Ohh Blooms got a plan, this is going to be good." Stella said.

"Play along." I whispered before walking to the middle of the party guest.

"Okay everyone stay in side, the Winx and I will go outside and see what is going on! Things could be dangerous." I shouted, they all nodded and we walked outside.

"Okay follow me there's a grave hard over there but one of Mitiz's friend will be over there." I said pointing to the two places.

"Okay where are the pixies?" Flora asked.

"We're right here what's happening?" Lockette asked.

"Mitiz is trying to play a trick on us but were going to give her a taste of her own medicine, we need you guys to go into the top room up there and grab the extra costume from there and put it on and flow over there." I said pointing to the grave yard.

"Okay." Lockette said and the pixies flew up and through the top window, I looked towards where I had pointed earlier looking for Mitiz friend who would be in costume and sure enough there was a figure standing there.

"Okay their starting, don't freak out and blast them okay? It's just Mitiz's friend and Mitiz will probably come later dressed as the forth sister." I explained.

"Let's give our watchers a good show then." Stella said walking towards the figure.

"Oh it's only a rake!" She shouted, obviously lying but our watchers didn't know that, then she faked a scream.

"Stella!" I shouted holding back laugher.

She run back to us and we run down into the grave yard, Flora made some pumpkins started flouting.

"Guys why are there pumpkins flouting?" Stella asked.

"I don't know." I lied.

"Their coming, come on lets climb a tree then let the Pixies do the rest." Stella said, we nodded then flew into the nearby trees, Tecna had her camera on record.

"Hey where did those losers go?" One of the masked figures asked.

"I don't know but those pumpkins are flouting." The second said.

Musa started playing scary music through her powers which amplified.

"I bet this is part of Mitiz plan." The third said as a fourth on appeared which was Mitiz.

"Why are you three just standing there, where's Bloom?" She asked.

"We don't know but we like the touch of music and the pumpkins you did." The first said.

"What are you talking about?' Mitiz asked.

"Look." The second said pointing to the pumpkins, Musa played the music again.

"I'm not do that." Mitiz said as the pixie's started fly towards them with costume on, there was a hear piercing scream and the four of them bolted, the girls and I climbed out of the tree and walked towards the Pixie who were getting out of the costume.

"Good job pixies." I said.

"That was fun! Let's do it again!" Chatta said.

"I think it's time we left." I laughed.

We walked out of the grave yard, walked past the house, the people inside were freaking out.


End file.
